The robotic garden tools, such as, but not limited to, robotic lawnmowers are widely used for grass cutting applications in a lawn. Typically, a robotic lawnmower is an autonomous robotic garden tool and uses a battery as the power source. Based on the operating load and duration, the battery of the robotic lawnmower may get discharged periodically. A battery power level may be continuously monitored to identify the need of charging the battery by a charging device. It may be required to charge the battery in case the battery power level falls below a threshold power level during operation.
Typically, an arrangement for charging of the battery of the robotic lawnmower involves a metal plate and a leaf spring. The metal plate may be mounted on the robotic lawnmower and the leaf spring may be attached to the charging device. Further, electric current may be transferred between the charging contacts of the metal plate and the leaf spring to charge the battery of the robotic lawnmower. In other words, electric current may be transferred from the leaf spring of the charging device to the metal plate of the robotic lawnmower.
However, in this arrangement there is only a single point of contact for current transfer. This results in smaller contact area and hence less efficient charging of the battery. Further, poor contact between the metal plate and the leaf spring may lead to heat generation in the components and loss of energy.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved system to charge a robotic garden tool, which will overcome the disadvantages of less efficient current transfer and energy loss.